ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozerian Codex
The Gozerian Codex is a mysterious book that holds many secrets of the Cult of Gozer, even as somewhat their own holy bible, and it is needed to obtain in order to summon their god, Gozer, into our world. It was hidden in New York City Public Library and discovered by a member of the cult, Edmund Hoover, who murdered a woman named Eleanor Twitty in order to get to it. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Ghostbusters had to battle both ghostly Eleanor Twitty and her killer, Edmund Hoover (turned into a Gozerian demigod), in order to get the Codex and extract the info they needed to find out what is going on in New York. Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and the Rookie find Twitty reading the Codex and proceed to take it. Based on his readings, Egon notes the Codex is emitting massive energy.GBTVGReferenceGozerianCodexRV01.jpg This only draws the attention of Azetlor, who won't let the trio leave the Ghostworld with the Codex. After dispersing him, the Ghostbusters see a Mandala but Ray wants to get the Codex back to the Firehouse to study. Ray finds an entry in the Codex that indicates there is some kind of feeder system required to channel energy to a Destructor Form, like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.GBTVGReferenceMandalaRV03.jpg Another entry states a blood sacrifice and a tremendous amount of spiritual energy are needed to generate the Supreme Destructor Form.GBTVGReferenceGozerianCodexRV02.jpg Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary: The Gozerian Codex is a powerful tome I've only trusted myself to open a few times, I've only seen two or three translations of it in my lifetime, one of which while on a trip to New York City to examine the more secure holdings of their library. The book contains many rites and indexes several entities, all pertaining to Gozer, and its minions. In the wrong hands, such a book could prove very dangerous indeed. Egon's Notes: We were unaware there was a copy of the Codex right under our noses. It was a hard-won artifact, but having it for reference should aid us greatly in our research. Ray's Tips: Read it cover to cover, but skip over text written backwards. Supplemental Data The art page is in the NYC Public Library, during the "Get Her!" section. It is in a hidden passage near where you start the level. Secondary Canon History The Codex contains a series of images depicting the extended Gozerian Sumerian pantheon. Found on page 125, Senta was concluded to be the "divine twin" of Rachel Unglighter.Entity Datasheet (2012).IDW Comics- "Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22-23). Trivia *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Gozerian Codex is written on a Post-It Note on the Spectral Almanac. References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GozerianCodex.png|The Library Ghost reads the Gozerian Codex GozerianCodexRV01.jpg|The inside of the Codex GozerianCodex01.png|The seal of the Gozerian Codex Secondary Canon 55CentralParkWestGozerianCodexTunguskaIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Equipment Category:Cult of Gozer